


Cammy's Comeuppance

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [21]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Back Breaking, Beating, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Masochism, Ryona, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Cammy comes across Juri - who proceeds to inject her with an aphrodisiac and then wipes the floor with her. Following her victory, Juri takes advantage of Cammy's sexy body - and ends things off with snapping her back.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cammy's Comeuppance

Only getting started on a new investigation for the MI6, Cammy White wasn’t expecting to fight anyone today. She had only just settled into the apartment that would be her base for as long as she needed to stay in this town - and decided to take a walk around to just get herself familiarized with the city. It never hurt to be too careful, though… So she went out dressed in her usual combat clothes - a green leotard, red gloves and a red hat - as well as red military boots. To give herself a little more dignity, she also slipped a green jacket on - but if need arose, she could easily discard it.

All her plans of simply looking around went out of the window when Cammy caught a glimpse of someone she recognized. The twin horn-like bangs with the pink rings fit into them were a trait so unique Cammy recognized them right away. They belonged to Juri - and she despised the martial artist. That bitch had beat all her sisters in the Dolls - and sent them off towards certain death as test subjects in a laboratory. She could never forgive her for that - now, it was time to get some payback.

“Juri!”

Calling out her enemy’s name with a loud, passionate scream, Cammy burst into a run towards where she spotted the black-haired woman - knocking people out of the way as she ran. However, Juri had already disappeared behind the crowds - leaving Cammy frustrated at her foe’s escape. But just a moment later she spotted Juri once more - once again, in a distance. This time, Cammy could see the woman clearly - and even from a distance she could still make out the smug grin on her face. The sight only stirred her anger - and caused Cammy to get running towards that spot once more. Her strong, well-trained legs struck hard against the ground as she dashed forwards - in the hopes of catching the woman with the robotic eye.

The chase went on for a while - Cammy more and more sure that Juri was just toying with her. If anything, it only made her even more upset. I’ll take it out on that bitch once I finally catch her! She told herself internally as she kept chasing Juri. On the way, she had ditched her jacket - opting to let go of it in order to move freely if Juri decided to finally attack her instead of simply leading her away. Which Cammy was certain that the girl was doing - as from time to time she’d stop and glance back to make sure Cammy was still following her. 

Taking her jacket off had the unfortunate effect of leaving her body more exposed - presenting her muscular thighs and the shapely peaches of her butt to the onlookers she passed. She was proud of her body - but wasn’t exactly fond of the lecherous gazes she was the target of. If she had the time, she would have loved to teach those gawkers a lesson… But for now she had something far more important to do. Not wearing the jacket also meant that the small bulge at the front of her leotard was visible - even if it was hard to make out the shape of her cock through the tight cloth with it flaccid, it was still there - and Cammy was well-aware of it. She just kept holding on to the idea that most people only saw her back with how fast she moved - just showing them her ass was an alternative the futa MI6 agent preferred.

Finally, Juri had stopped fleeing - Cammy examining their surroundings carefully as she approached the girl slowly. It was a pretty open square. Wide enough for either of them to move around freely - allowing both of them to go all out. Which was what Cammy intended to do. After making sure that - as much as she could tell - the location didn’t hide any extra advantages for her enemy, her gaze returned to Juri. The black-haired girl was wearing her usual outfit - a tight top that was little more than a glorified bra, as well as loose pants - from which peeked a pair of bright pink tights.

Juri sneered at Cammy as she saw the girl in green finally approach her.

“Oh. Bison’s whore. Took you a while to catch up, dolly! Guess I’ll just have to make up for that time with your pain!” 

Juri’s voice was just as infuriating as ever - Cammy letting that fury fuel her response.

“I’ll break you this time! I’ll never forget how you hurt my sisters!”

Juri’s smirk widened.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you off that easily. You’re going to suffer far more than they did.”

And with that final declaration, the fight was on.

Cammy ran towards Juri, who stood for a moment motionlessly and watched her. Cammy lunged in the air, rising a knee high - before outstretching that leg, trying to kick her opponent. However, Juri sidestepped Cammy’s strike - and instead delivered a quick kick of her own. Targeting Cammy’s shin, she knocked her off-balance - bringing her knee up to catch the falling blonde in the stomach. Cammy’s powerful abs withstood the blow, the force of it rippling over her abdomen - the blonde letting out an ‘urk’ of pain. Juri’s leg broke Cammy’s fall - Juri outstretching her lifted leg moment after to deliver a devastating kick to Cammy’s chest.

The force of the attack threw Cammy backwards - the blonde flying away as her titties jiggled with the force of the blow. She landed with little grace - her back hitting the ground hard. Still, she turned that impact into a roll, and sprung to her feet right away - eyeing Juri cautiously. However, Juri didn’t follow her - instead just watching her once more. Breaking into a run, she threw herself off the ground once more - this time, jumping high up, then spinning while outstretching her legs in front of her towards Juri. The unusual attack caught the black-haired girl off-guard - and it connected, Cammy’s boot-clad feet smashing into her face.

Juri was thrown backward by the blow - falling to the ground, momentarily stunned. Cammy watched her fall with satisfaction - she got a blow in, and a pretty destructive one as well! Juri shook her head as she tried to collect herself - staring at Cammy with nothing but hatred. Oh, the bitch was going to suffer for this!

Juri’s left eye lit up as she activated her Feng Shui Engine. The device began to glow as it quickly affected its owner - enhancing Juri’s physical capabilities far beyond that of any normal human. Returning to her feet, she finally took the initiative - going towards Cammy at a speed too fast for the naked eye. Cammy could only see a blur - and then feel the blinding pain of Juri’s foot smashing into her upper shoulder as the woman did a front flip to bring it down with even more force. But that wasn’t all - Juri followed up with a kick from the side with her other leg, a blow that cracked hard against Cammy’s thigh - the meaty flesh of her strong legs jiggling in the process.

Juri launched herself up with her other leg - and brought it straight into Cammy’s abdomen yet again. Cammy could only yelp in pain as her abdomen was hit with what felt like a ton of bricks - Juri’s improved strength manifesting even stronger in that one ruinous blow. Cammy doubled over in pain, her face coming down - just in time for Juri’s next attack. Her leg released a burst of shadowy energy as her shin cracked against Cammy’s face - breaking the blonde’s nose as pain rippled through her entire head.

With her nose bleeding and pain popping up in multiple spots after Juri’s flurry of blows, Cammy knew she was in trouble. But she couldn’t just let go~ Juri needed to pay what she did! She doubted Juri would let her get away, even if she wanted to. She’d have to bet it all on a lucky read… She kicked out in the direction she hoped Juri’s next attack would come from - kicking up in a massive arc that caused her entire body to turn around. With the Engine active, Juri had no troubles avoiding that strike. Instead, she took that as an opportunity to line up one perfect blow. Just as Cammy came to a stop after that strike - an incredibly strong strike smashed right into her crotch.

Stars clouded her entire vision as pain overwhelmed her. Juri’s leg hit both her balls and her cunt. Just one of them being on the receiving end of such a powerful attack would be painful beyond belief - Juri’s attack perfectly striking both of them was enough to disable even someone as strong as Cammy. The blonde fell to her knees, pressing her hands against her aching parts - massaging her cunt with one and her balls with the other in the hopes of relieving the pain even a little. Juri watched that with amusement, and more than a little arousal - a stir at the front of her baggy pants showing it off. Not that Cammy would notice at this point - her vision still blacked out because of the agony she was in.

Cammy barely registered what Juri did next. Slipping one hand under her pants, she quickly recovered a syringe from within them. It was filled with a serum she stole during her time in the S.I.N. laboratories. She wasn’t entirely sure how the serum would affect Cammy… All she knew was that it was supposed to get rid of any resistance the person it was injected with could put up. Were they planning to use it as a help with interrogations? Juri didn’t really care, what the intended purpose for it was anyways. She was certain that it would lead to even more fun while breaking Cammy - and that was all that mattered to her. The little prick of the needle slipping through her skin and into the muscles of her arm only appeared at the back of Cammy’s mind - the woman still trying to recover from the kick to her private parts. 

Having injected Cammy with the drug, Juri backed away. She’d rather let her recover for now - and see the drug in action. In the meantime, she took a look around. A number of people have gathered since their little bout had started, watching the two of them fight from a distance. Some of them were brought by their earlier chase, too - Cammy making her way through the crowds catching their attention, especially the woman’s exposed buttcheeks. Seeing her get her ass kicked after she so carelessly shoved them out of the way was something the man enjoyed - even cheering as Juri delivered her cunt-busting attack.

“We’re only getting started~ Soon, this bitch will be begging for mercy… Which she won’t get!”

She declared proudly - and kept waiting for Cammy to recover. As she waited, she just stroked her own cock through her pants - she was already erect in anticipation of what was to come. Her Engine shut off for the time being - but Juri knew she already had all the advantage she needed.

Cammy’s mind was hazy as her senses returned to her. Her entire mind felt heavy… But somehow she still managed to get back to her feet. She took a glance at Juri - who seemed awfully pleased with herself. Just what did that cunt do to her while she was out? ...Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t think about that. Returning to a fighting stance with her legs still shaking - her buttcheeks jiggling because of it - Cammy seemed to show that she was ready.

Ready for round two of blondie getting her ass handed to her, as far as Juri was concerned. She ran towards her the moment she was standing - easily going right behind her. She grabbed Cammy by one of her braids to keep her from running away - then delivered a few quick kicks directly to the firm flesh that formed Cammy’s ass. Cammy barely had the time to tell what she was doing - only understanding it as the pain picked up in her buttcheeks. Juri finished it off with a knee right to the middle of Cammy’s back - ramming it directly against her spine and sending the blonde splaying forwards. Cammy turned around to face her again… But her moves were sluggish now. And what was this weird pressure at the front of her leotard?

With her mind as clouded as it was, Juri took her for no threat at all. The Korean girl dove in for another series of blows - only for Cammy to suddenly find the speed to react in time. Her shin hit against Juri’s naked belly, bouncing off her abs - but not without leaving a small bruise across them. Cammy followed up on that with something that surprised even herself. Instead of something that’d be actually harmful, she found herself clawing away at Juri’s top - tearing away the strings that kept the near-bra in place. She managed to rip it off in full, exposing Juri’s breasts. She stared at the two orbs of tit meat with fascination - somehow, she couldn’t look away at all. The pressure in her leotard grew even stronger as a result - a fact that Juri was quick to notice as she finally broke away.

“Aww, you’re really this excited to see my boobs? That thick slab of meat says you are! But nothing’s free - the price is your life!”

Juri teased Cammy in the process - causing Cammy to look down in confusion. Only to see her own boner, stuck against the tight, green fabric - it’s shape now clearly visible through the cloth. Suddenly, the pressure she was feeling earlier made sense… And suddenly, Cammy found herself being overwhelmed with arousal. She tried pinching herself to chase it away - she couldn’t get distracted now! However, her cock only twitched harder in return - the pain somehow making it throb. Then, Cammy just tried to cover it up with one hand - but soon enough she’d need to move it away as they clashed again.

Juri resumed her assault once more moments later. The lack of something binding her boobs down upset her balance a little - but at this point, it wasn’t going to be relevant. The erection she could see was a distraction for her, too… But she knew it was far worse for Cammy. She went in for another series of kicks - Cammy sluggishly trying to dodge each of them. She hadn’t managed to evade even a single one of them. Juri’s legs smashed all over Cammy’s body. Her legs, her stomach, her chest, her arms - all were given fresh bruises due to Juri’s attack. Each of them was paired with a twitch of Cammy’s cock - and a sound making it past Cammy’s lips. Initially, these conveyed her pain - but as Juri’s onslaught continued, they quickly turned into moans. 

The drug worked wonders on Cammy. Not only did it turn her on - but it also led to her perceiving pain as pleasure. Juri’s kicks hurt, but Cammy no longer felt any pain. Instead, all she felt was pleasure - her crotch the best proof of that. Her cock was looking as if it was going to burst from her leotard. Precum was flowing freely out of the tip, soaking her cock with it - as well as her leotard, making it cling to her dick and balls even harder. Her pussy was leaking heavily, too - the lower end of her leotard completely drenched with her love juices. More of it squirted out whenever Juri’s legs connected with her body - her moans growing louder and louder every time.

Soon, Cammy abandoned all attempts at defending herself. She just kept standing still as Juri did as she pleased with her - Juri’s playtime culminating with another dropkick at Cammy’s head. It was paired with a loud scream of release as it pushed her over the edge - her cock spurting her seed all over the inside of her leotard. Her cunt flooded the lower end of it with its own release - the double climax rippling all over Cammy’s body as she collapsed, her muscles simply giving out. She screamed, her face red, her mouth opened - her eyes going wobbly as her body kept shaking.

Juri herself was not far behind Cammy in the pleasure. Just as the Englishwoman enjoyed herself every time Juri hit her, Juri took pleasure in each hit that connected. The woman was a sadist - and the show Cammy was putting on in response to her actions was an incredible turn-on. The moment Cammy collapsed Juri was already on top of her - dragging her own pants and tights down. She ripped off the whole lower half of Cammy’s leotard as well - exposing her still-erect cock, her tense balls and the open hole of her pussy. Juri thrust straight into Cammy’s gaping snatch, bringing out another moan from her. The amount of cunt juice Cammy had produced as the result of Juri beating her up made her cunt incredibly slippery - allowing Juri to fuck her as hard as she desired.

Smashing her cock into Cammy’s cunt, began feeling Cammy up. She tore the upper part of her leotard into even more pieces - exposing her tits. Earlier, she had given them a few bruises - now, she just grasped them roughly with her hands. She squeezed down on them as hard as she could, as if she was trying to crush them in her hands - only for Cammy to groan in arousal once more. Juri tried squishing them together, she tried pinching Cammy’s nipples. She grabbed the sensitive buds and pulled on them as if she was trying to rip them off. But all that she got out of it was more happy whimpers from Cammy - the blonde grinding her hips against her as her first climax slowly began dying down.

Well, if her boobs didn’t work… Juri instead grasped Cammy’s cock. She tried squeezing her shaft, massaging her balls, stroking her off - and even simply trying to crush either her balls or her cock , closing her hands around them and squeezing hard. The black-haired girl shifted between all of these, but yet again, with no signs of pain on Cammy’s face. All she got was Cammy’s eyes rolling back because of the pleasure, her mouth opening and starting to drool. Even the pain coming directly from Cammy’s dick didn’t stop her - her cock twitching harder and harder under Juri’s touch. Eventually, more of Cammy’s semen gushed all over both of their muscular bellies - and soon after, Juri released her seed deep into Cammy’s snatch.

Just one climax wasn’t enough for Juri, though. Pulling out, she gave release to her desires to hurt in a different way. She began stomping down on her with her feet all over Cammy’s body - hearing satisfying cracks from below. By the sounds, Juri could tell that she had broken at least a few bones - the thought causing her own cock to stir once more. To act on it, she kicked into Cammy’s hip a number of times - enough to make her roll over. Not before another crack signalled that her pelvis broke, too - Cammy just mouthing even more groans throughout it.

Getting back down, Juri slammed her cock into Cammy’s ass. Cammy’s body put up no resistance at all - the blonde’s rectum giving in to her thrusts. The canal was even tighter than her pussy - but Juri’s strength allowed her to sheathe her cock fully within it, her balls slapping across the peaches of Cammy’s butt. She held the girl’s broken hips to help herself stabilize it initially - but once she managed to settle into a steady rhythm of taking her ass, she let go of it. Instead, Juri’s hands went for Cammy’s neck. Grabbing it from behind, Juri closed her hands around it - and squeezed it shut. She needed to limit herself not to crush it completely, but rather just to close her windpipe - she didn’t want to break her toy completely yet.

Soon, Cammy’s moans turned to just whizzes of air - almost none of it making it through her closed throat. These sounds helped with turning Juri on even further - and so did the way Cammy’s flesh fought back against her skin. She could feel it pressing back on her fingers, she could feel Cammy’s blood pulsing in the arteries in her neck… Ah, it was so exciting! She only regretted not being able to see Cammy’s face now - she was certain that it’d look amazing now - red, maybe even turning to purple… But it was a fair price to pay for claiming Cammy’s anus from behind.

Cammy didn’t really react to the choking that much - the serum had all but disabled her brain at this point, with Cammy only caring about how good she felt. She just tried pushing her ass back against Juri to help her fuck her even better. Her cock jerked on its own below her - and, even with no actual stimulation to it, eventually the anal penetration made her cum once more. This time, Cammy’s spunk painted the ground below them - adding a white mixed in with the sweat and blood already there. Random spasms began to run through her body as Juri kept strangling her - but the martial artist let go once she had reached a climax of her own. The sound of desperate, rapid breaths as her balls were drained straight into Cammy’s bowels only amped the pleasure up even further - Juri extremely happy with another climax Cammy’s body had given her. 

In fact, Juri was so happy with her orgasm that she decided it was time to end it. She had seen the serum in action, she had had plenty of fun - what else could she do with Cammy now? It’s not like the blonde could even do anything fun anymore by herself - the drug seemed to have ruined that possibility. Then, it was time to give the onlookers a flashy finish.

“Should have stayed as Bison’s fuckdoll, slut. Then, you’d at least be still alive.”

With a flash of purple, Juri activated her eye once more. She stuck one leg out to kick at Cammy and let a purple fire surround it. Then, she spun repeatedly in place - with each spin, kicking Cammy’s body a little higher up. Cammy moaned as Juri’s foot connected with her body - her face frozen with the expression of pleasure first put there as the serum began to act. Having pushed Cammy sufficiently high up, Juri used her other leg to launch herself high in the air - and with her, Cammy as well. At the peak of her jump, she kicked down - sending Cammy crashing back down towards the ground.

However, with the use of the Feng Shui Engine, Juri was able to make it to the ground below her. As the force of her earlier kick was driving Cammy down, Juri stopped below her - and struck out with her leg to meet her. It crashed against Cammy’s spine, fracturing it in a few spots - and causing Cammy to cum once more. As her semen fountained from Cammy’s cock, and her come squirted out of Cammy’s snatch, Juri took a moment to reach out for Cammy’s face. Her own flexibility allowed her to get it close to her own head. She caressed the woman’s cheek, getting her finger sticky with the drool that was leaking from her mouth - a final moment of intimacy between the two fighters. 

Then, Juri slammed Cammy forward, her move fueled by the device within her - Cammy smashed hard against the ground. On impact, her already weakened spine finally broke, shattered into countless pieces - and leaving Cammy as just a limp, lifeless doll.

Juri took one final look at her enemy’s broken, battered corpse. It was hard to imagine that just a simple injection had turned the admittedly strong fighter into such a masochistic slut. And yet, the effects were clear… Juri was glad that she had stolen that specific serum. She still had plenty of it left. Enough for at least one portion, maybe even two? That provided her with a very entertaining question: Who should she use it on next? What about… Or maybe… 

Juri considered just who should be her next target as she left Cammy’s corpse behind. As the black-haired girl disappeared from the scene, the people who were watching shyly began to approach Cammy’s corpse. Finally, one of them broke the ice by thrusting into Cammy’s still-drenched snatch. Others followed suit - Cammy becoming a fucktoy for those who watched her shameful demise.


End file.
